


Birthday

by LifeIsWay2short2takeItSlow



Category: The X's
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e03b Boy's Best Fiend, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-07 22:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeIsWay2short2takeItSlow/pseuds/LifeIsWay2short2takeItSlow
Summary: Truman never gets to celebrate his birthday...





	Birthday

When Truman turned seven, the family was in Hawaii. Tuesday looked after him while their parents went on a mission down a volcano.

When Truman turned eight, Tuesday was instructed to play with him while their parents went on a mission to a spotty location inaccessible by GPS Navigation.

When Truman turned nine, an overconfident Tuesday was all set to watch Truman while their parents went on a mission to uncover an encrypted USB drive. This one left them up all night waiting for a chihuahua to digest it.

His tenth birthday is coming up, and there’s another mission. But _this time_… he’s going to get a puppy.


End file.
